


Taken By Suprise

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Tickling, Cursed Balthazar, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar didn't expect this to happen to him. In fact, this was far from his usual escapades. </p><p>He just had to go and have sex with a coven of witches, did't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken By Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can say that this is one of the crazier things that I have written and have no idea how I came up with this.

_What a great night._ Balthazar thought. He rolled away from the blonde witch, the one that really tired him out the night before and stood up. 

he was suddenly glad that he asked Cas where those witches were that gave him the stamina potion. He really had to give the a good bottle of wine. 

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice came from behind him. He turned around and saw the kinky red head, wearing nothing but a loose tie around her neck, hair and makeup (somehow) perfect. 

"Sorry, babe." He said as he looked for his shirt. The last thing he needed was for them to find out what he really was. "Got to dash."

"Oh, but we had so much fun." She whispered as she walked to the angel. She rubbed her manicured nails on his chest and looked at him darkly. Balthazar chuckled and turned to walk away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," She said. Balthazar turned around and looked at her.

"What?" He asked. "Leave?" 

"I can be very persuasive."

"Sorry darling," He rolled his eyes. "But I have to go." He felt something race up his spine quickly. "What did you-"

"Run along now." She said, turning to her coven sisters. "Angel." Balthazar growled to himself as he flew off.

*

Balthazar didn't think anything was wrong. Nothing was hurting him. Nothing was wrong with his Grace. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

That was, until he tried to go to a bar to pick up some more chicks. It started out normal. Some people were drunk, others dancing, some smoking, a few doing all three. He walked up to a group of women that looked like they would be up for his offer. But when he touched one of them, she started to laugh uncontrollably. 

"pleheheheheheseses!" She laughed. "stop!" She shouted through laughter. Balthazar pulled his hand away, confused as hell. He backed away as she regained her breath. 

"What the hell was that?" One of her friends asked. Balthazar knew he had no shot now. 

So he took off, leaving the group extremely confused.

*

Things only got worse for the angel. As the days went on, he would infect whoever he was near with...

"tickling!" He shouted, punching the wall. He continued to test his theories by going to places and touching people. They would laugh. It got to the point where he would just have to be in a room and everyone would start laughing. 

He growled and flew himself to his brothers.

-

The same thing happened. The four humans, who were watching  _Doctor Who_ all started laughing uncontrollably, while the angels just felt uncomfortable. 

"Brother?" Cas asked. "Why is it that you are making our humans laugh?" Balthazar was debating staying near the Winchesters just to see them write in blissful-hilarious pain. 

"Come on." He said, storming out of the room. He went up the stairs and out of the Bunker so that his brothers wouldn't slaughter them for killing their humans with laughing due to lack of oxygen. 

"I must admit," Gabriel started, knowing what was up with his brother. "I didn't think it would get this bad." He chuckled and began to suck on a lollipop.

"You knew about this?" Balthazar asked, gripping the hem of his older brother's shirt. Michael and Lucifer neared their younger brother while Cas rolled his eyes at Balthazar's behavior. 

"Word travels fast on the Pagan grape vine." Gabriel said. 

"Fix it." Balthazar demanded. 

"No." Gabriel said childishly. Before Balthazar could come up with a threat, Lucifer asked,

"What is going on that we are not aware of?" Balthazar glared at his brother and set him down. He turned to the Morning Star and began to tell them what had happened. Gabriel laughed the entire time. 

"We will search the Bunker for a counter spell." Cas reassured his friend. 

"Just, isolate yourself so that you don't harm anyone." Lucifer added. 

Balthazar, however reluctantly, thanked his brothers and took off to one of his more luxurious homes. 

*

It had been two days since Balthazar went to his brothers, seeking help. He became impatient when they had not come up with an answer in the first six hours. He had called Cas, who was the least likely to laugh at him to see if they had found anything. 

When Cas picked up, he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Fucking HELL!" He shouted, hanging up the phone. 

*

Balthazar knew that it was an idiotic idea to go to the Bunker, know that his brothers would be laughing when he was near. He crept in at two in the morning, figuring that the hunters and angels would be asleep. 

He walked silently into the Bunker library and began to search the shelves for anything that might help him. 

He did not expect to hear laugher. He turned around and saw that Penny was laying, face down on a book with a duck next to her. She seemed to be chuckling in her sleep.

"Brotherereererere." Lucifer laughed silently. "whahahahat are you doinherhere?" He asked as he snapped Penny away from her studies. 

"Honestly, you people never sleep." He said frustratedly as he flew away. 

*

Balthazar waited another day in his room. He had done everything to defeat boredom. Netflix, porn, pacing, eating, drinking, you name it, he did it. He prayed, yes  _prayed,_ that he could go back to the Bunker and would not trigger laughing. 

He flew into the library, finding all eight of them huddled around the table, looking at books. 

The moment that his feet touched the ground, people started to laugh. And Gabriel had the audacity to begin to play  _My Heart Will Go On._

"FUCK ALL OF YOU!" He shouted before flying away. 

*

Balthazar, as much as he would hate to admit it, was groveling. He was debating going back to the coven and either begging or torturing them. That was when the text came. 

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** _sup bro! We found the cure and you are not going to like it._

 _at this point. I dont even care._ He replied. 

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:**   _You're ganna hate me._ Balthazar could hear Gabriel singing through the text. 

_dont give three shits._

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** _Whatever happened to two shits?_

_dont care._

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** _Be nice now._

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** _So, all you have to do is stand in front of a mirror for five minutes and laugh it off._

Gabriel was right, he didn't like the sound of it.

He sighed and walked to the mirror.

-

Five very painful minutes later, he walked out of his bathroom and snapped himself to the Bunker. 

Again, he landed and the flock started to laugh with no remorse.

"I cananannat believe you felelelelell for thatatatat!" Dean laughed. 

"Thahahtat was great!" Gabriel doubled over. 

"You bastards." Balthazar said, knowing his brother got him. Sam, laughing to hard to talk, passed him a note with instructions. 

_Just have yourself dosed with laughing gas and it will go away._

"If this doesn't work," He threatened. "I will kill all of you slowly."

-

Balthazar just knocked out the nearest dentist he found and stole a tank of the gas. He flew back to his house, snapped the cap off and gassed himself into oblivion.

-

The angel woke up for days later. He groaned, rubbed his head and looked at the empty canister of laughing gas. He got up and immediately flew himself off to the Bunker. 

He had never been so happy for quiet when they did not notice him.

"Hi chuckles." Gabriel taunted. In his defense, his brother totally deserved the punch in the arm. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the random update. I haven't the slightest idea as to why it did that.


End file.
